


dangerous this jack of hearts

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, M/M, No cheating, morbid joke, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Logan was sitting in his throne when the voice reached him.He would remember, later, the way the song had sounded like honey and sky and sunlight reflected on a tree's leaves. He would remember how it had made his heart flutter. How pure and good and sad it had been. How the tears had streamed down his face how they hadn't done in thousands of years, and how he had had to wipe them with the sleeve of his suit. At the moment, though, the king of the underworld hadn't noticed any of that.He had been furious.





	dangerous this jack of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, the lovely The_fallen made a narration recording of the first story of this series and posted it in tumblr!!! It's amazing and it almost made me cry, you can listen to it here: http://lunasgraces.tumblr.com/post/181044730213

Logan was sitting in his throne when the voice reached him.

He would remember, later, the way the song had sounded like honey and sky and sunlight reflected on a tree's leaves. He would remember how it had made his heart flutter. How pure and good and sad it had been. How the tears had streamed down his face how they hadn't done in thousands of years, and how he had had to wipe them with the sleeve of his suit. At the moment, though, the king of the underworld hadn't noticed any of that.

He had been furious.

The spirits and nymphs that had been begging for justice quickly made room for him to pass without having to being asked to in much the same way the cold wind makes itself a path through the valleys. Logan walked to the wall of glass that was directly opposed to his throne and rested a hand over it, looking down at his kingdom. The dead were singing. He couldn't believe the audacity of that despicable, irresponsible human- for who else would dare to sing here, in this most hopeless of places, the bottom of the Earth?

Logan was a god. He waved his hand and the gates opened. If that boy wanted so much to enter the Underworld, so be it. Such stupidity. A waste of his time and of his patience, if he ever had one. Logan thought about calling Patton to deal with this, but he knew that his husband would be too lenient with the human- he always had had a weak spot for the mortals, and he was in love, and he wanted Virgil to be with Roman- Logan felt another flare of rage at the thought- how dare Patton presume he knew what was best for Virgil when he apparently hadn't even cared enough to make sure the boy wouldn't starve- why was everyone so incompetent-

Logan paused. His hand was a fist pressed against the glass, about to break it. He closed his eyes and focused in breathing for a few moments. It was so rare for him to get angry, a little like a volcano that seemed inactive, until...

Until everything is destroyed, he thought with a smile that didn't contain humor, and all that is left are ashes. But let's try to leave the smitting for Zeus, hmmm? Logan always preferred it when people chose to focus on someone else.

A little calmer, he said. "We'll finish this tomorrow" to the ghosts and nymphs, and, as a god, reached out into the very fabric of reality- tugged-

He was suddenly in front of the man. 

"Roman, aren't you?", Logan said. Thousands of years ago, Patton had found his voice cold, and Logan had liked him at the time. Roman couldn't help but to shiver.

"Logan", Roman raised his chin. The god could respect his bravery. He didn't. 

"Will we look at that. One more mortal haunted by all the wrong choices they made", Logan said, because he hadn't forgotten the tears in Virgil's eyes, and because, while Patton sometimes forgot, he was still, in fact, Hades. "You must feel very at home here."

Roman sneered, hurt in his eyes and anger shown with his bared teeth. "Give him back. He's not yours to keep."

(And doesn't Logan know that?, he thinks before shoving that thought aside. From where had it come?)

"He's not yours to take back, either. He's no one's. Virgil is not a- he's not a toy you can forget about when you see a new one you can't have and then get upset when you lose both. It's your own damn fault. Don't blame me."

Roman stepped back in surprise and hurt, but soon stepped closer again, scowling. Logan could almost see a golden mane instead of hair and fangs in his mouth. But Logan was the end of all things- he was afraid of no lions, no singers, no humans. He also stepped closer and realized with some petty satisfaction that Roman had to tilt his head back to look at him.

"I never said he was", Roman growled. For an impossible moment Logan wondered how such a violent sound could have come from the same person who had sung such a beautiful song. "But you don't get to decide-"

"I don't get to decide? Did I ever say I do? Or are you just saying that because you don't think the choice Virgil made is right, even though if you actually cared for him at all it wouldn't even have come to this point-"

"Who are you to say I don't care about him?!"

"The person who didn't let him starve!", Logan roared. Roman went pale, stumbling back. "The man who didn't make him cry alone in the middle of a forest about to fall over and die! The only one in this conversation who didn't break his heart!"

"You killed him", Roman said.

"Only technically."

"That's- that's not a thing-"

"And who are you, a mortal, to pretend to know more about death than a god?"

Roman paused. "I'm going to give you more five seconds to realize what you just said", he replied.

A few seconds of silence.

"You know what I meant."

"I-", impossibly, inexplicably, in the land of the dead, Roman shook his head and laughed. "I know."

"Don't laugh", Logan said. He wished he was the kind of god who hurt people, but only for a second before the guilt settled in. "I'm not a joke."

"I didn't think there would be any jokes here, anyway", Roman said. "Look. I just want to talk to him. If he chooses to stay here, it's his choice. I'm not going to force him to come back. I just want to- to make sure he knows just how important he is to me, that I won't be happier without him. I could never be happy without him by my side."

Logan sighed. There was still something burning inside of him, hands itching to hurt, Virgil's eyes that shone like stars never forgotten. Patton would never forgive him if he hurt Roman, though. (And isn't this a strange thought, that he's in front of the man Patton loves?) Logan finally paid some attention to the young man's appearance, searching for the reason why both Patton and Virgil would be in love with this mortal.

Roman had broad shoulders under a white shirt that exposed his collarbone and which neckline was low enough to reveal part of his chest. He seemed stronger than you would expect from a singer. His hair was dark brown, the color you would expect from trees if you had never looked at one with enough attention, sun kissed skin. Logan always expected freckles from people who had just come back from the surface, but Roman had a single birthmark instead, just under his right eye, a dark circle. He could remember his singing all too well. 

Logan looked away.

"I'll tell him you're here", he said, "even though he already probably knows. If he wants to see you or not, that's his choice."

Roman nodded. "Thank you."

(No, don't thank me, Logan thought. This is not for you.)

(… is it?)


End file.
